venganza
by m3xiiii
Summary: ken un joven del que abusa la gente por su apariencia poco atractiva es obligado por su padre a irse de su instituto a una escuela militar y dejar a la persona que mas ama sin saber que todo fue el plan de una persona para alejarlo pues lo veía como una amenaza ¿como cambiara ? ¿que ara para vengarse de todas las personas que le humillaron? si quieren saber lean :)
1. La despedida

_ hola soy nueva en esto no se escribir muy bien e leido vastantes historias pero bueno espero disculpen mis faltas y disfruten de la historia espero que os guste ya me contáis_

**Capitulo 1**

**Sentado en un banco situado en frente de la entrada del instituto Sweer Amoris un joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que eran tapados por unas gafas gruesas estaba sentado esperando y maldiciendo su suerte por no haber tenido el coraje ****fuerza o valor de cuidarse solo por no poder ser mas fuerte para no ser alejado de la única persona que le trata bien por la única que le habla sin importarle su imagen o forma tan melosa y aniñada de ser como le iba a decir a esa persona que tendría que irse cuando acaba de llegar para estar con ella todo esto pensaba mientras lagrimas brotaban pues savia que seria muy difícil volver a verla cuanto mas pensaba mas rabia le daba en sus manos tenia un oso de peluche comprado el día anterior en cuanto le comunico su padre que se iría a la escuela militar el cual apretaba con fuerza y maldecía a la culpable de todo amber una rubia que desde que llego el joven a la escuela le amenazo quito dinero y se rió de el no le importaba estaba acostumbrado pero como pudo golpearlo junto a sus amigas charlotte y li asta dejarle marcas que al verlas su padre decidió enviarlo a la escuela militar sin poder hacer nada .**

**en lo que el joven pensaba esto un chico de cabello rojo y cara de pocos amigos se paro en frente de el y le hablo sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos **

** -que paso gafotas , te molesto amber de nuevo ? ya te e dicho si necesitas que te ayude con esa me lo pidas no me caes del todo mal le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa **

** -castiel ... no ...paso nada dijo avergonzado secándose las lagrimas mientras el pelirrojo le jalo el oso de las manos **

** -y esto para quien es ? no sera para mexi le comento el pelirrojo moviendo el oso consiguiendo que kenthin se levantara para intentar recuperar lo sin conseguir nada **

** -dámelo ! ...grito el joven con una voz chillona mientras al pelirrojo se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa y colocaba el oso a su espalda para que el moreno no lo cogiera **

** \- dime para quien es y te lo entrego dijo con malicia sin darse cuenta que a su espalda se acercaba una muchacha de pelo largo de color negro azulado que tenia los ojos grises iba con cuidado de que no la vieran agarro el peluche y de un tirón se lo quito al pelirrojo **

** -ya estas molestando otra vez castiel le dijo al muchacho alejándose de el con una sonrisa el cual se giro rápido para ver a la joven **

** -no que va ...(paso un brazo por encima de ken )...yo solo estaba interrogando a un amigo le contesto a la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras el castaño parecía agobiado por la fuerza de castiel **

** -ve a interrogar a otros amigos y deja a ken en paz no me gusta que lo molestes le dijo molesta y con sarcasmo**

** -vale mami ya me voy ...(dijo con un tono de burla despues se dirigió a ken puso su mano en la cabeza del muchacho y la movió de lado a lado despeinado al joven ) me voy enano luego me cuentas para quien era luego de decir eso levanto la mano despidiéndose y se fue mientras la muchacha se acerco para darle el peluche a ken **

** -es un pesado le comento la muchacha entregándole el peluche **

** -un poco pero ... es majo con migo le echare de menos dijo el muchacho triste mientras la joven no entendía por que decía eso **

** \- pero que dices ni que te fueras dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha mientras ken apretaba el peluche pues le daba rabia tener que decirla que se iba a ir **

** -mexi (miro al suelo con tristeza el joven) yo me voy ... **

** \- que dices le de tubo la muchacha pues no se lo odia creer entonce el muchacho empezó a llorar **

** \- mi padre...me manda a la escuela militar ... dijo entre sollozos **

** \- que porque que paso ? dijo asombrada y preocupada pues le tenia mucho cariño al muchacho **

** \- mi padre dice que no puede permitir que unas señoritas abusen de su hijo ,... que tengo que convertirme en un hombre ... **

** \- es por amber esa bruja como la odio pero me va a escuchar dijo la joven con furia **

** \- ya no ay nada que hacer (le entrego el peluche a la muchacha ) no me olvides la joven cogió el peluche y entonce paso un perro corriendo cerca de los dos **

** \- coge a mi pero grito la directora desde la puerta del instituto **

** \- espera ahora vengo la muchacha salio corriendo detrás del perro mientras ken recibió una llamada a su celular de su padre**

**...**

** _..donde estas ? _**

**_ ...en el instituto _**

**_ ...ben ara mismo nos vamos ya _**

**_ ...si padre ya voy_**

**_..._**

**el muchacho colgó el teléfono miro hacia delante donde la muchacha que amaba perseguía a un perro se sintió mal triste y desolado dio media vuelta despues se fue sin decir nada a nadie mientras el delegado principal hermano de la joven que le avía destrozado la vida sonreía victorioso desde la sala de delegados sabiendo que su plan estaba en marcha**


	2. La escuela militar

_hola espero que el primero a ya gustado y sola1993 era una sorpresa espero leer pronto tus historias tambien _

_gracias de nuevo passat un buen rato :)_

**Capitulo 2 **

**En el Sweer Amoris hay una sala solo y exclusivamente para los delegados en la que estaba un rubio de ojos color miel mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa de victoria pues supla de sacar a el amigo retrasado de mexi de la escuela avía funcionado como siempre todos sus planes eran efectivos **

** \- no crees que te pasaste dijo una muchacha de pelo largo y castaño entrando por la puerta de la sala cargando unos papeles consiguiendo que el joven se alejara de la ventana **

** \- que va ****melody ****ya te e dicho que es mejor quitar lo que te pueda molestar en un futuro del medio antes de arrepentirse por no haberlo hecho respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa**

** \- no entiendo porque tantas molestias por una estúpida dijo molesta la muchacha **

** \- ya sabes que su padre tiene un cuarto del colegio si esa estúpida se une a castiel me podrán hacer frente ... ( el rubio se acerco a melody y cogió un mechón de su cabello para jugar con el ) y no queremos eso no es así amor dijo despues soltó el mechón de pelo y cogió a la muchacha por la cintura para besarla **

** \- sigue sin agradarme ( la joven coloco los papeles que llevaba en frente de la cara del chico interrumpiendo sus intenciones ) firma esto dijo la chica **

**mientras kentin y su padre estaban en el coche que les llevaba a la nueva escuela del muchacho atravesaron la ciudad mientras el joven mira las calles por las que paseo una vez con mexi cuando por fin salieron de la ciudad dio un ultimo vistazo con los ojos llorosos por no saber si volvería algún día el muchacho estuvo llorando asta quedarse dormido **

**el coche paro mientras el joven seguía dormido su padre aparco en frente justo de la escuela **

**-hijo (se giro para mirar al muchacho ) despierta ordeno el padre sin obtener respuesta alguna por lo que se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta en la que estaba apoyado el chico haciéndolo despertar asustado **

** \- que pasa dijo exaltado del susto **

** \- ya llegamos le respondió su padre algo enfadado el joven bajo del auto y acompaño al padre a la dirección donde estaba el director esperándolos con su hijo un muchacho de pelo negro con ojos marones entraron en la sala el director estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho y a su izquierda estaba su hijo **

** \- hola carlos saludo el padre de ken al director mientras el muchacho de pelo castaño entraba detrás de el con timidez y miedo **

** \- te estábamos esperando como fue el viaje biejo amigo (comento el director con una gran sonrisa ) sentaos sentaos les dijo a los recién llegados los que se sentaron el padre con confianza y el hijo con timidez al no se sentirse muy cómodo pues el chico de pelo negro le miraba con mala cara ni la cara de castiel le avía incomodado tanto y eso que su compañero pelirrojo daba bastante miedo **

**-asi que este es tu hijo (dijo el director mirando a el muchacho de pelo castaño mientras lo examinaba) es mas pequeño de lo que pensé dijo con simpatía el director **

** -si a salido a su madre pero es muy listo (omento dándole una palmada a su hijo en la espalda que echo para alante al muchacho consiguiendo descolocar las gafas que se acamo rápido) pero ya veo que el tuyo es tu viva imagen de joven comento el padre de ken mirando al chico que estaba de pie al lado de su amigo **

** -si en lo único que se parece a su madre es en los ojos dijo riendo **

** -ya lo veo (el padre de ken se aclaro la garganta ) bueno vamos hablar de cosas serias comento el padre con una cara seria la cual era muy similar a su cara de enfado **

** -si claro pero antes (el director miro a ken serio ) cadete sierra enséñale su compañía y camareta al nuevo cadete Perèz tambien ayudalo con las maletas le ordeno el director con seriedad con intención de demostrar al castaño que su trato seria como cualquier otro cadete mientras ken estaba asustado y agobiado por la situación **

** \- si señor dijo el muchacho de pelo negro despues se dirigió a la puerta y a abrió para salir pero el joven de pelo castaño estaba inmóvil no savia que tenia que ir junto al chico pues sus nervios eran tan grandes que no se enteraba de mucho **

** \- ve con el kenthin antes de irme me despediré dijo el padre consiguiendo que el muchacho se levantara de la silla y saliera por la puerta con el hijo del director**

**caminaron por el pasillo sin decir una palabra el muchacho de pelo negro no paraba de mirar a el castaño con enfado mientras ken solo miraba al suelo y caminaba desganado por la situación el pasillo era amplio y se veía salas algunas con puertas abierta otras cerradas en las cuales daban clases sus compañeros los que conocería en la hora de la comida cuando llegaron a la entrada donde estaba el coche estacionado **

**ken abrió el maletero y saco una maleta con forma de bolso para gimnasio pero mas grande la que saco con dificultad asta el punto que se callo al suelo consiguiendo que el joven que estaba con el comenzara a reír a carcajadas por lo estúpido que le parecía el chico **


	3. Amenaza

**_Capitulo 3_**

**En la academia militar Vicente Ferrente están dos jóvenes al lado de un coche el castaño sentado en el suelo por el peso de su maleta y el de pelo negro de pie riendo a carcajada pues l**e ********parecía patético que se hubiera caído por levantar una maleta ****

****el castaño empezó a sentir ********mucha ********ira y sin darse cuenta se levanto dejando la maleta a su lado ****

**** -porque te ríes es que nunca as visto a nadie caerse al suelo dijo el castaño enfadado mirando a los ojos al pelinegro mientras este dejaba de reírse ****

**** \- claro y mucho pero... (soltó una risa )... no una tan patética como la tuya creo que lo pasare bien contigo dijo burlándose mientras cogía la maleta del muchacho el cual se sintió indignado y le impidió cogerla para cargarla el con mucha dificultad ****

**** \- lo dicho lo pasare bien contigo vamos por acá kenthin dijo el muchacho de pelo negro con la sonrisa que parecía de amabilidad ****

**** los dos jóvenes caminaron delante iba el de cabello negro y detrás el moreno bastante nervioso y despacio por el peso de la maleta asta que llegaron a otro edificio al que pasaron ese tenia habitaciones de tres personas las que no tenían puertas por lo que ken no pudo evitar preguntar ****

**** \- disculpa ... (dijo el muchacho bajito por lo que no obtuvo respuesta ) perdona se volvió a repetir dos veces pero el pelinegro no le hizo ni caso asta que ken se molesto de nuevo deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo ****

**** \- disculpa ..(dijo con una voz chillona consiguiendo que el pelinegro se parara ) ..¿por que estos cuartos no tienen puertas ? pregunto con una voz mas calmada ****

**** -por que así es mas fácil salir por las mañanas cuando pasan listas igual por la noche ademas de que cuando un superior quiere algo solo tiene que asomarse y dar la orden son muy practicas ya lo veras dijo con seriedad****

**** -********entonces ¿si queremos estar solos ? pregunto tímidamente por lo que le muchacho de pelo negro pensó que el moreno tenia intenciones pervertidas y se molesto ****

**** \- si quieres estar a sola vete a tu casa (le grito enfadado mientras entraba a una de las habitaciones ******** ) esta es tu camareta (entonces señalo cama a la izquierda del cuarto ) y esa tu cama después de decir eso se sentó en la cama de al lado de la del castaño mientras kenthin miraba asombrado ****

**** -donde guardo mi ropa dijo el castaño pues no veía ningún armario el otro muchacho señalo una silla ****

**** \- pon la maleta encima de la silla y ya tienes un armario contesto después se puso a abrir la maleta de una silla al lado de la cama donde estaba sentado mientras el otro muchacho izo lo que le dijo el pelinegro y después saco la foto de mexi y se puso admirarla ****

****ya llegue espero estés bien cuando tenga tiempo te llamare asta entonces cuídate pensó como si se lo dijera a mexi después le dio un beso y la guardo de nuevo ante los ojos del pelinegro ****

**** \- así que tienes novia ( le dijo con un tono de burla mientras ken se puso nervioso y rojo de la vergüenza al escuchar novia ) me parece raro que alguien como tu pudiera tener una pero como dicen para gustos colores no es si comento con una risa en los labios ****

**** -no ... (contento ken nervioso mientras el pelinegro le miraba sorprendido ) no...es mi novia ...en cuanto dijo eso se escucho la risa del acompañante ****

**** \- lo siento ...(se reía tocándose la barriga )...lo siento .. ahora paro (dio una ultima carcajada y paro pero a un le costaba hablar ) deberías haber mentido en vez de decir eso... ahora ya me queda claro tu eres un idiota ...(puso en su cara una sonrisa amable)...sabes mi padre me dijo que vendría un amigo suyo con su hijo el que se quedaría ademas tendría que vigilar y meter le caña pero sin pasarme sabes ahora comprendo el porque (miro a ken como la primera vez que le vio con odio ) los chicos que menos soporto son los débiles todos aquí piensan lo mismo si deseas ser alguien aquí tendrás que ser mas fuerte físicamente si no...en las peleas de uno a uno de final de rutina te darán una paliza (entonces sonrió con malicia) pero tranquilo pasara en la noche por la mañana estarías como nuevo ya que sabemos como golpear sin hacer daño permanente lo que se llama tortura ********concluyo su advertencia en cuanto termino salio de la habitación dejando a solas a ken quien tenia miedo de lo que le pasara en esa escuela ****

****el muchacho de cabello castaño estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo pensando en lo escuchado tiempo antes tortura así que eso voy a experimentar para eso prefería estar en mi instituto con mexi la que le daba fuerzas quien se las daría ahora solo eso es lo que tenia en mente mientras pensaba recibio una llamada telefónica se sorprendió al ver que era un numero desconocido ****

****_ ...hola (contesto con desgana )..._****

****_ ...enano sabes lo que costo conseguir tu numero (dijo una voz enfadada) ..._****

**** ...¿castiel? (pregunto con asombro el moreno )...****

**** ...quien mas te llama enano dijo molesto ...****

**** ...es cierto (contesto feliz )...****

**** ...oye enano conseguiré que regreses así que ten animo por cierto hay alguien que quiere hablar con tigo y decirte cosas muy tiernas (dijo burlándose el pelirrojo despues de decir eso se oyeron gritos de una muchacha exigiendo el celular) bueno enano cuídate y ya hablaremos si no me dejan sordo ...****

**** ::::::::::::::****

****...hola kenthin ( se escuchaba a una muchacha llorar lo que asombro a ken pues era mexi )...****

**** ... Mexi no llores¿ que paso? (pregunto angustiado pues no entendía nada )...****

**** ...tu pasas...(dejo de llorar y se notaba enfadada) te fuiste sin decir nada imbecil no me dijiste ni adiós y encima te olvidaste de darme tu numero del celular tuvimos que robarselo al delegado principal de la lista de contactos sabes lo que nos costo idiota imbecil bobo ...****

**** ...no tenias que hacer eso solo con pedírselo a mi madre bastaba (contesto contento pues se sentia querido )...****

**** ...bueno el caso es que eres imbecil espero te cuides mucho porque cuando regreses te vas arrepentir por esto (entonces se escucho el sonido de fin de llamada mientras ken se acerco el celular a la boca y dijo Te quiero sin que nadie lo escuchara)...****

****se paso un rato tumbado en la cama asta que regreso el pelinegro con unos amigos y compañeros de clases ****


	4. nuevos compañeros

**...**

_**esto es importante e estado pensando en hacerlo yaoi pero no se me gustaría saber que piensan tomare en cuenta sus comentarios pero al final lo decidiré yo misma pasarlo bien leyendo **_

_**gracias por los comentarios y siento que sea tan corto **_

**...**

**Capitulo 4 **

kenthin un nuevo cadete de la academia militar vicente ferrente estaba tumbado en su cama feliz por la llamada recibida mirando al techo ya no le importaba nada solo la proxima llamada de castiel o mexi sin darse cuenta que un gran problema se acercaba por el pasillo

\- ya veréis al chico nuevo es una risa se escuchaba del pasillo era la voz del pelinegro

\- viktor no seas duro con los nuevos que están asustados dijo una voz diferente

\- que dices dake lo mas divertido es molestar a esos pardillos cometo entre risas una voz totalmente diferente consiguiendo que el castaño se dispusiera a guardar el movil pero para su desgracia le pillaron

\- que escondes pregunto el pelinegro serio

\- nada respondió ken nervioso dejando su maleta en la silla lo mas normal que pudo

\- te esta mintiendo dijo uno de los chico de pelo rubio y con barios tatuajes que dejaba ver el uniforme que llevaba

\- no decías que no hay que meterse con los cadetes nuevos comento con burla un muchacho de cabello largo castaño con unos ojos rojos

\- si eso dije pero tengo una regla mas extricta

\- y cual es pregunto el joven de ojos rojos con una sonrisa burlona

\- es la misma por la que aguanto tu estúpida personalidad dimitry (dijo molesto despues miro al muchacho de gafas que estaba algo asustado ) odio a las personas feas ken y dimitry se asombraron al escuchar eso mientras que viktor estaba riéndose a carcajadas pues el ya savia eso pero le encantaba ver la cara de dake cuando decía feo

\- estas de broma ...no ? ...entonces te cae mal por que es feo ... (entonces a dimitry le entro la risa mientras ken cogía su bolsa y intento irse sin ser notado ) ... ni siquiera as visto su cara bien con esas gafas y ese pelo cualquiera es feo comento dimitry mientras viktor se puso enfrente de ken para que no se marchara

\- imposible ...( dijo molesto )ademas ese chico estaba mintiendo dijo zanjando la conversación

\- dame la maleta ( extendió la mano el pelinegro ) voy a ver que me escondes ordeno mientras ken dejo caer la maleta dándole un empujón que la metió debajo de su cama lo que viktor se tomo como si le retara cosa que odiaba

\- mira que es valiente este renacuajo comento dake

\- oye tu cuatro ojos si fuera tu cogería la maleta y se la daba para no terminar en la enfermeria al escuchara eso ken se molesto

-si me envían a la enfermería los primeros días mi padre me llevara de regreso por petición de mi madre y no creo que se arriesguen a que su padre(señalo a viktor) les regañe y les castigue suponiendo que sea como el mio (dijo ken nervioso mirando al piso mientras los otros se asombraban de lo que escuchaban ) así que mejor que se olviden de molestarme por lo menos en una semana o cosa así concluyó mientras a viktor se le dibujo una sonrisa que daba miedo

\- muy bien enano (se acerco a ken que al escuchar esas palabras recordó a castiel aunque en la boca de ese chico eran total mente diferente ) si tanto deseas seré amable y te daré una semana pero despues de esta semana prepárate para el infierno

\- creo que lo enfadaste...(se rió ) buena suerte dijo dimitry mientras salia de la habitación

\- yo tambien me marcho comento dake mirando con pena a ken

\- muy bien (levanto la mano despidiéndose y sentándose en la cama de al lado de la de ken ) contare los días kenthin despues se tumbo en la cama mientras ken estaba de piedra de pie pues se dio cuanta que avía firmado su sentencia de muerte despues de eso su padre le mando llamar y se despidió de el

esa noche despues de la cena encontró un sitio en el baño donde esconder su teléfono móvil el que puso en silencio y envió un mensaje a castiel

`` _si quieres hablar con migo sera por la noche a estas horas si me pillan con el móvil me lo quitaran _

_dile a mexi que la quiero_ ´´

despues de eso comenzó la semana en la que fue torturado psicológicamente

todas las mañanas se despertaba siendo observado por el pelinegro que le decia cuantos dias le quedaban de paz despues en la noche cansado y destrozado por el entrenamiento de la tarde se iba al baño donde hablaba con castiel por sms asta que llegaba a la cama y escuchaba decir a vicktor a la hora de apagar las luces un día menos asta que llego el ultimo día de la semana que el pelinegro le avía dado


	5. el comienzo de un dia

_**al final decidi que no sera yaoi es un capitulo que e disfrutado micho escribiendo espero os guste tanto como a mi y na espero vuestros comentarios con ansias jeje **_

**Capitulo 5 **

El sol no avía salido toda vía en la academia militar pero kenthin ya estaba levantado pues no quería escuchar de viktor que era el ultimo día que tendría de paz despues de arreglarse y prepararse para los ejercicios matutino de la academia se fue a su cuarto donde estaban dake dymtry y viktor hablando

\- tenéis todo listo para esta noche preguntaba dimitry a sus amigos

\- si compre la maquina ayer pero ¿no crees que es demasiado lo que quieres hacer?pregunto dake a su amigo con algo de culpa pues sabia que todo era por hablar demasiado

\- la idea me la diste tu despues de todo ... dimitry recibió un codazo de viktor que vio a ken entrar al cuarto mirando al suelo con una toalla en la mano

\- hola (sonrio viktor ) ya sabes hoy es tu ultimo día de tranquilidad y paz dijo con malicia pero ken paso por delante sin hacer caso lo que enfado a viktor que lo cogió con fuerza pasando un brazo por sus hombros

\- que pasa hoy no hablas o es que estas demasiado asustado dijo para incomodar a el castaño que estaba intentado soltarse del agarre tan incomodo

\- para viktor como as dicho es su ultimo día de paz comento dake mirando con desprecio al castaño

\- es cierto se rió dimirtry por lo que viktor le soltó empujándole con fuerza lejos de ellos consiguiendo que el castaño se cayera al suelo acto seguido viktor y dimetry se fueron pero dake se quedo mirándolo pues tenia interés en saber como era el castaño sin gafas las cuales se le avían caído y buscaba mirando al suelo

dake vio las gafas al lado de una de las patas de la cama se acerco y las cogió pues le daba pena el muchacho de pelo castaño que estaba a cuatro patas tocando todo el suelo en dirección contraria en cuanto el rubio recogió las gafas se agacho y extendió la mano donde tenia las gafas hacia a ken

-toma tus gafas el moreno miro para arriba vio a dake difuminado y su mano sujetando algo por lo que lo cogió mientras dake no se creía lo que veía el moreno parecía una adorable niña con el cabello cortado como lo tenia y sus ojos grandes de color verde

-hermoso comento sin darse cuenta el rubio pero ken no lo entendió

\- que as dicho dijo colocándose las gafas

\- ten mas cuidado idiota dijo con verguenza tocándose la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie

\- muchas gracias dijo ken con una sonrisa mientras dake pensaba que ojala el chico pudiera verse al espejo sin esas gafas horribles que tapaban su cara aniñada como los ojos grandes y verdes mientra pensaba eso sonó una sirena entonce todos los cadetes salieron corriendo de las habitación y se pusieron en fila enfrente de estas esperando que llegara el instructor de la mañana.

en otro lugar estaba apunto de pasar algo que seria la causa del comienzo del odio dentro del castaño por el que sufría y aria sufrir a muchos todo comienza en la ciudad donde comenzó la historia en una enorme casa en el patio delantero de esta un coche esta apunto de salir hacia el instituto en el que van ambrer una muchacha rubia que por la posición de su familia se cree la reina del instituto y el de legado principal nathaniel ojeando unas hojas antes de llegar al instituto

\- oye hermanito ¿te acuerdas del estúpido amigo de la hija del socio de papa? comento a su hermano pues tenia intención de molestarlo

\- si ¿que pasa con ese? contesto molesto

\- siento que ayas perdido el tiempo haciendo que se baya del instituto comento con burla la hermana

\- ¿por que dices eso ?dijo enfadado

\- a ¿no lo sabes ?(dijo sarcásticamente ) pues como lo digo... dijo con intención de que su hermano se impacientara

\- dilo de una vez exiguio furioso

\- bueno ...no hace falta que te enfades ... (se aclaro la garganta mientras el hermano se decía si mismo ``paciencia ...paciencia´´ ) pues sabes que tu ``QUERIDA ´´melody izo hace dos días una fiesta de cumpleaños

\- si y que con eso comento con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

\- pues que mexi dijo en esa fiesta que echaba mucho de menos a ken y pensaba visitarlo este fin de semana con mi querido castiel al escuchar eso la cara del delegado se torno tenebrosa y pensativa no dijo palabra tampoco reviso mas papeles

camuflando sus sentimientos con excusas inútiles pues no quería darse cuenta el mimo que el tenia celos hacia el castaño y el pelirrojo pues por muy amable que fuera parecía que mexi prefería ver de manera diferente a esos dos antes que a el

mientras en su casa mexi se alistaba para ir al instituto al mismo tiempo rosalya una muchacha de cabello plateado largo asta las rodillas y unos ojos dorados estaba caminado junto con violeta una joven de cabellos violetas adornado con unas trencitas a un lado sus ojos eran violetas las dos caminaron asta la casa de mexi a la que cuando llegaron llamaron a su telefonillo al cual contesto el padre de mexi

\- ¿quien es ? se escucho la voz de un hombre que parecía estar de mal humor

\- hola esta mexi dijo rosalya algo intranquila pues era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz

\- si espera ...HIJA ES PARA TI ...se escucho un chillido del hombre asombrando a las dos chicas que se miraron extrañadas pues sus padres siempre les dicen que no devén gritar con el telefonillo descolgado

\- QUIEN EN ES se escucho de regreso era la voz de mexi

\- ¿quien eres ? dijo el hombre con voz seria

\- soy rosalya una amiga de mexi respondió la joven inmediatamente

\- UNA TAL ROSALYA dijo el padre gritando a su hija

\- DILES QUE YA BAJO respondió al grito colocando unos libros en su mochila

\- dice que ya baja dijo serio el padre

\- ok gracias contesto incomoda rosalya

\- adiós colgó el telefonillo las dos chicas al darse cuenta que el padre avía colgado se pusieron a esperar y no tardo mucho en bajar mexi

\- hola chicas ¿como estáis? saludo con una sonrisa radiante

\- bien y tu contesto rosalya

\- hola dijo violeta de pronto se noto que el telefonillo fue descolgado

\- MEXI SUBE A DESAYUNAR era la voz del padre que parecía enfadado

\- ya me compro algo ahora me voy papi le izo un gesto a sus amigas para que se pusieran a caminar

\- MEXI SUBE YA ... se escuchaba al padre chillar cosas mientras las tres se iban

\- mexi esta bien que ayas dejado a tu padre gritando por el telfonillo pregunto violeta mientras miraba hacia atrás

\- si tranquila siempre hace cosas innecesarias dijo entre risas

\- pero no es raro que este en casa me dijiste que tiene varias empresas comento rosalya pues es una persona muy curiosa

\- no para nada al ser el dueño trabaja desde casa desde que yo soy muy pequeña pues mi madre enfermo cuando tenia 6 años y despues falleció cuando cumplí 9 por lo que tubo que hacerse cargo de mi y de mi madre cuando estaba enferma por eso me atiborra a comida dijo con una sonrisa pues la muchacha de ojos grises es de las personas que piensa que es mejor reír que llorar

\- lo siento dijo violeta mientras rosalya mira triste a su amiga quien se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigas estaban algo apagadas

\- venga chicas no es para tanto vamos a entrar a esa tienda(señalo una panadería) que si no desayuno mi padre me dará de comer toda la tarde las tres fueron hacia la tienda y mexi compro bollos para todas rosalya cogió un cruasán violeta una caracola con azúcar glas mientras mexi se pidió una palmera de chocolate las tres fueron caminado y hablando hacia el instituto donde en la entrada estaba esperándolas castiel y lysandro

\- hola saludo rosalya quien conocía mejor que nadie a esos dos y savia que el pelirrojo al verlas comer pedirá que le dieran por lo que se termino el ultimo bocado de cruasán que le quedaba y en su mente empezó a contar asta tres

\- hola chicas (paso un hombro entre violeta quien se puso roja de vergüenza y mexi quien le miro con mala cara pues sentia que algo andaba mal pues castiel nunca sonríe sin motivo ) sabeis no e desayunado y tengo un hambre

\- que pena dijo sarcásticamente mexi alejándose de castiel

\- si quieres un poco le ofreció violeta nerviosa

\- si claro gracias guapa dijo el pelirrojo soliendo a la muchacha pero entonce mexi se puso en medio consiguiendo que violeta se manchara la mejilla con la azúcar glas

\- que haces dijo molesto el pelirrojo

\- no puedes aprovecharte así de lo maja que es violeta

\- ella me invito ... entonces violeta se metió en la conversación

\- yo no quiero mas al decir eso castiel y mexi la miraron viedo la cara inocente de violeta manchada de azúcar por lo que comenzaron a reír

\- pasa algo pregunto la chica sin saber que estaba muy chistosa con esa cara

\- no nada (dijo castiel mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso a la chica que se puso roja como un tomate ) que dulce se lamió los labios manchados de azúcar todos se quedaron boquiabiertos sobretodo lysandro quien le avía recomendado a castiel que no fuera así con violeta pues parecía la chica mas ingenua y inocente del instituto

\- castiel que haces ( le miro con mala cara rosalya pues savia que la muchacha de pelo violeta estaba enamorada del pelirrojo ) pervertido dijo poniéndose en medio

\- eso mismo digo yo dijo mexi

\- no es para tanto dijo nerviosa violeta mientras rosalya le limpiaba la mejilla

\- yo creo que si lo es comento lysandro quien estaba de parte de las chicas

-dios mio no arméis jale por un beso comento mientras terminaban de discutir el comportamiento de castiel melody se presento delante de ellos

\- mexi tienes que ir a la sala de delegados al escuchar eso castiel se puso serio igual que lysandro

\- y me puedes decir que necesita ese rubio retrasado de mexi dijo enfadado castiel

\- nada que te incumba a ti contesto molesta melody quien estaba de mal humor

\- entonces iré yo a hablar con el dijo el pelirrojo con intención de irse pero entones mexi se puso en medio no dejando que se fuera

\- voy yo que para eso me a llamado a mi no te vallas a meter en problemas justo cuando voy a poder ir a ver a ken comento molesta

\- si necesitas algo estaré en el patio no lo olvides dijo preocupado castiel quien no confiaba en el delegado

\- si tranquilo xao se despidió mientras iba a la sala de delegados sin saber que su peor pesadilla estaba por hacerse realidad

_**espero no os molestéis por la pareja castiel y violeta me parece super mona jeje **_


	6. imposible de creer

**Capitulo 6 **

En el instituto Sweer Amoris dos chicas van a la sala de delegados pero sin decirse nada una a la otra pasando la entrada principal del instituto un Pocos Metros a mano derecha hay una puerta que es de la sala de delegados la que abrió melody una de las chicas y dejo pasar a la otra chica mexi despues de que entraran las dos cerro detrás de ella

\- hola mexi saludo el delegado con una sonrisa agradable

\- hola devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa mientras melody sentaba en una silla y arreglaba unos papeles para los exámenes de la semana que venia

\- ¿como esta tu padre? mexi pregunto cordial mente

\- bien como siempre ¿y el tuyo? obligación porción respondio

\- Bien (se aclaro la garganta) necesito que me hagas un favor dijo amable mente el delegado acercándose y parándose en Frente de la chica

\- Claro si está en mi mano te ayudare contesto con una sonrisa que desbordaba amovilidad

\- mi padre me pidió que consiga que tu seas mi novia (dijo con una Sonrisa mientras eso tomaba por sorpresa a mexi quien tenia cara de asombro) para no tener problemas con el te pido que finjas salir migo ¿me arias ese favor? pregunto muy amablemente

mexi se puso nerviosa pues no queria ni iba a aceptar esa propuesta entonce miro al suelo pues no se atrevía a decirlo mirandole a los ojos pues el delegado siempre avia sido muy amable con ella

\- Lo siento ... Pero .. Yo quiero salir con otra persona y no .. puedo hacer eso (al escuchar eso el rubio decidió que no podría hacerlo por las buenas tendría que mostrarle su verdadera cara a la muchacha) si quieres puedo decirle a mi padre que hable ... antes de poder seguir la chica sintió una mano que le levanto la cara con brusquedad mientras melody se aguantaba la la ira de ver al delegado tan cerca de la chica

\- no era una petición (DIJO Levantando La Cara de la joven El Para Qué le Mirara los ojos los Cuales dejaban ver clara Mente su enfado) Era Una Orden Camuflada DIJO fríamente mexi no podía Creer el sentimiento Que el rubio avía despertado en ella su Cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo por El Delegado el Cual Siempre avía Sido amable y comprensivo

\- ¿Que te a Pasado ¿Porque Te comportas ASI? (DIJO La Joven Que No podía Creer lo Que veía) nathan suéltame se quejaba Con lagrimas en los ojos Pues el delegado le HACIA DAÑO el Cual la miro frustrado y la soltó mientras la muchacha se tocaba donde le avía echo daño con cara de dolor

\- lárgate melody ordeno Pues no quería publico

\- pero teng ... Antes de Poder Acabar la frase se escucho al joven molesto

\- Que te largues grito impaciente la muchacha se levanto y se dispuso a irse

\- Yo me voy tambien dijo moleta mexi consiguiendo que el delegado se enfadara mas cogiendo del Brazo a La Joven Que estába de Espaldas sorprendiendo a las dos chicas

\- ¿Acaso te he DICHO Que te podías ir? Pregunto enfadado mientras mexi tenia miedo Pero no estaba dispuesta a Aceptar de la tratara asi

\- Te He DICHO Que Me Sueltes Intento empujar al rubio Quien no la soltó

\- Esta bien (la soltó molesto pero cuando mexi estaba dispuesta a irse escucho algo que no la permitió moverse ) esta bien pero puede que tu amiguito ken termine en el hospital si te marchas dijo fríamente despues miro a melody molesto la que se fue de la sala dejado los solos

\- Diablos Que te pasa se giro furiosa Hacia el rubo Quien seguia enfado

\- Ya te lo he DICHO mi Padre me pidio Que te haga mi novia se burlo de la chica

\- Por Que actúas ASÍ tu no eres de esta forma dijo frustrada sin querer creer todavía

\- SABES no me gusta repetir las Cosas que digo ademas te lo pedí amablemente mi comportamiento de ahora Es culpa tuya

\- ¿ESTAS loco o Que ?Que parte de esto es culpa mía ademas ya te dije Estoy enamora de Otro ¿que parte de eso no entiendes?

\- TODO dijo burlándose

\- paso de ti Castiel tenia Razón comento para zanjar la conversación

\- Lo de tu amigito ken iba en serio si te rehúsas a salir conmigo El Día Que vallas a ver a ESE retrasado are que le den Una paliza Enfrente de ti DIJO Con frialdad

\- No seras Capaz de HACER algo así le grito mexi

\- Si tan segura ESTAS prueba le DIJO Con una Sonrisa Que Daba Escalofríos mexi al Verla se dio Cuenta Que No mentía Que lo aria sin bacilar

mexi por Su Cuerpo sintió un cumulo de Sentimientos ira miedo angustia de como Avía Sido tan Estúpida de no darse Cuenta de Que el chico en Frente Suya era de ESA Manera comenzó a llorar de la ira mientras seguía pensando COMO Avía Sido Capaz de defender le ante Lysandro y castiel los cueles le aviar advertido Varias Veces Que No conocía al Verdadero nathaniel y aun del ASÍ No Se podía Creer Lo Que le estaba Pasando no podía permitir Que le hicieran DAÑO a ken Por Su culpa

El Chico Que Avía Estado Con Ella es TODO Momento Quien la Avía consolado y Apoyo CUANDO do murio su Madre Que le izo reír CUANDO no podía HACER Otra Cosa Que llorar Ese chico Que Amaba ella decidió Que No Dejaría Que le Pasara nada

\- Esta bien saldre Con tigo (SE Seco las Lágrimas Que tenia en la Cara) Pero te arrepentirás por haber Decidido hacerme ESTO amenazo al chico Quien seguía Con la sonrisa en la Cara

-Una Cosa mas (comento mientras cogía unos libros para asistir a clases ) sera Mejor Que te alejes del pelirrojo ya Que No Me gustaría faltar a mi promesa Por Un mal entendido comento con una Sonrisa amable despues abrió la puerta Dejando Pasar a mexi Que salio Primero

mexi pensaba IRSE al club de jardinería Donde estaba el pelirrojo Pero sintió Que La Mano de nathaniel agarro la Suya Con mucha Fuerza la chica le miro con mala Cara y vio como la Cara de nathaniel Avía Cambiado tambien Pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir ASÍ pues el savia que iría a hablar con el pelirrojo

\- Ahora somos Una Pareja ASI Que vamos a el clase (de pronto La Cara del joven Volvio a mostrar amabilidad) vale cariño DIJO con una sonrisa amable despues aflojo la mano que sujetaba la de mexi la cual se resigno y decidio ir a su Clase en la Cual Esteban Lysandro Rosalya y violeta atendiendo a Lo Que el profesor explicaba


	7. palabras hirientes

**Capitulo 7**

En el aula del instituto Sweer Amoris todos los presentes tenían cara de asombro pues mexi estaba de la mano de nathaniel el delegado principal al que todos tenían miedo pues si le caías mal podía hacer su vida un infierno rosalya no se creía lo que veía ella savia bien que mexi estaba enamorada de kenthin su amigo de la infancia como violeta que se miraron incredulas de la escena delante suya mientras lysandro disimuladamente mandaba un sms a su amigo pues estaba seguro que nathaniel avía echo algo para que mexi pareciera su pareja

``_Castiel parece que nathaniel a movido pieza con mexi la tiene total mente dominada mira por la ventana de la clase y lo entenderás ´´´_

castiel no tardo en ver el mensaje y fue adonde le dijo lysandro y lo que vio por la ventana le pareció extraño y llego a la misma conclusión que lysandro no era posible ¿que estaba pasando ?¿que avía echo ahora ese estúpido delegado?

la clase trascurrió normal asta que sonó el timbre pues en cuanto salio el profesor entro un castiel enfadado , cogió a mexi de la mano quien al ver la cara de castiel se soltó del agarre

\- déjame grito mexi con lagrimas en los ojos pues no quería hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer levanto su mano y la dejo caer en la cara del pelirrojo que la miro atónito

\- ¿que diablos te pasa ?le grito el pelirrojo que vio la cara de nathaniel en la que tenia una sonrisa de victoria mientras lysandro violeta y rosalya se acercaban a la primera fila de mesas

\- no te vuelvas acercar a mi le grito llorando pues savia que haciendo eso cortaría lazos con sus amigos y con su amado ken como quería el rubio que estaba disfrutando de la escena enfrente de el

\- deja de decir estupideces dijo el pelirrojo que la agarro de la muñeca para llevársela dela sala por lo que mexi dejo de llorar pues estaba dispuesta a dejar que pasara ya que pensar en no volver a ver a ken reír , rosalya cuidar de ella ,violeta avergonzada por el pelirrojo , lysandro controlar las bromas de castiel y al pelirrojo molestarse por las bromas que ella le gastaba no podía dejar que todos la odiaran era demasiado para ella así que se quería dejar llevar para explicar que pasaba cosa que nathaniel vio en la cara de mexi una muestra de alivio al ser arrastrada por castiel por lo que le debuto levántadose de su asiento y poniéndose enfrente del pelirrojo

\- suelta a mi novia dijo el delegado sorprendiendo a todos los presentes mientras separaba a mexi de castiel

\- tu ¿que? le pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo

\- ya escuchastes no te quiero cerca de ella dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

\- quítate(aparto a nathaniel del medio despues se acerco a mexi ) ¿enserio estas saliendo con el ?pregunto a mexi quien miro a nathaniel que tenia una mirada fría como el hielo puesta en ella , quien recordó la amenaza que le avía hecho

\- si afirmo desviando la mirada pues no podía mirar a la cara a castiel

\- sabes que este imbecil es el causante que se fuera el enano ¿aun así saldrás con el ?a mexi se le abrieron los ojos castiel lo savia ¿porque no habría dicho nada? si ella lo hubiera sabido antes ... entonces recapacito si castiel lo hubiera echo ella se hubiera enfado y no le abría hecho caso eso abría pasado por eso no le dijo nada ...se sentía mal enfada con ella misma y termino diciendo las palabras que harían que castiel se alejara de ella

\- si y que ...ese imbecil me da igual no es nada mas que un estúpido como tu, no os soporto a ninguno no quiero volver a saber de ese ...(las lagrimas salieron de nuevo de ella pues cada palabra que salia de su boca le dolía ) .. ese retrasado y menos de ti castiel enfureció al escuchar eso pues pensó en todos lo momentos que avían compartido el enano con ella ademas de los compartidos con sus demás amigos y levanto la mano dispuesto a golpear mexi la que cerro los ojos con fuerza pero entonce alguien agarro con fuerza el brazo de castiel sabiendo que lo que decía mexi no era cierto aunque castiel y lysandro se creyeron que lo decía en serio

\- no castiel no lo hagas dijo violeta (con lagrimas en los ojos )...vámonos ...vámonos ...de aquí... castiel ... el pelirrojo izo caso y se marcho junto a lysandro y violeta mientras nathaniel se acercaba a mexi bajo la mirada de rosalya

\- buena chica dijo al oído de la joven despues le agarro la cara con delicadeza deposito un beso en sus labios entonces se puso a recoger sus cosas mientras mexi lloraba desconsoladamente asta que sintió que su mano era jalada de nuevo

\- rosalya suelta a mi novia se interpuso nathaniel con los libro en su mano mientras esta le miro a los ojos y puso una sonrisa adorable

\- te importa dejar que hable con mi amiga ( le quito de su camino ) cretino dijo molesta despues se yebo a mexi la que se sentia aliviada mientras el delgado estaba furioso y frustrado por lo que acababa pasar

rosalya salio de la clase y se yebo a mexi por todo el pasillo asta llegar a una puerta debajo de las escalera la que abrió y despues cerro con una llave quedándose dentro con mexi entonces se acerco a su amiga y muy furiosa izo lo que castiel no avía hecho dejando una marca en la cara de mexi la que pensó que se lo merecía por haber dicho esas cosa entonces de lana rosalya la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras mexi la abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba por todo lo que le avía pasado asta que no pudo mas


	8. sola

_**bueno espero os este gustando la historia meda un poco de pena este capitulo pero bueno así tiene que ser para que la historia salga como quiero que lo paséis bien leyendo espero los comentarios :)**_

**Capitulo 8**

El sótano de la escuela Sweer Amoris esta repleto de cajas pero es el sito donde ni el delgado principal nataniel puede entrar ya que es donde quedan lysandro y castiel para en sallar con su grupo ,rosalya lleva la llave encima pues ella siempre acude a los ensayos pero en esa ocasión ella no utilizo la llave para eso sino por saber que le avía ocurrido a su amiga

despues de un rato de que mexi se cansara de llorar mientras rosalya la consolaba se sentaron en las escaleras que bajaban al sótano de la escuela

\- ¿que paso ? (dijo la alvina colocando un pelo de mexi en su oreja para ver su cara ) ¿porque as dicho eso en clase? levanto la cara de su amiga que no se atrevía a mirarla por la vergüenza de lo ocurrido

\- promete que no le dirás a nadie (dijo mirando a su amiga a los ojos la que asintió ) cuando fui llamada por nathan a la sala de delgados... el me propuso que fingiéramos salir por que su padre quiere que sea mi novio ...yo .. me negué le dije que ya estaba enamorada de alguien y antes de poder proponerle que mi padre hablara con el suyo sentí como me cogía bruscamente de la cara entonce me dijo que no era una petición que era una orden camuflada sentí un miedo tenia una mirada fría que asustaba ...despues de eso le exigir que me dijera que le pasaba pero empezó a hacerme daño en la cara y le dije que me soltara ... lo izo en ese momento pensé que era una broma o que avía discutido con su padre por lo que cuando le dijo a melody que se marchara yo dije que me iba tambien estaba enfada por el daño que me avía echo y su comportamiento estúpido ... entonce cuando me gire para marcharme me cogió del brazo despues dijo que el no me avía dicho que me marchara intente empujarle mientras le decía que me soltara pero no sirvió de nada entonce sin saber porque lo izo cuando me disponía a marcharme amenazo con que si me marchama mandaría a ken al hospital melody aprovecho para marcharse entonces seguimos hablando asta que me aseguro que si no salia con el mandaría que golpear a ken enfrente mía entonces acedi a salir con el entonces salimos de la sala de delegados estaba dispuesta decirle a castiel pero insinuó que si me acercaba a el mandaría golpear a kentin ... ¿quemas podía hacer? solo comportarme así por eso no le digas nada a castiel si se entera y se acerca a mi ken podría salir mal herido

\- lo siento pero se lo diré comento seria rosalya preocupando a mexi

\- ¿que ?me dijiste que no lo harías dijo algo molesta mexi

\- no te preocupes tengo un plan para que podáis seguir ablando sin que se entere nathaniel dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa rosalya despues le explico el plan y salieron del sótano las dos contestas asta que se presento melody en frente de las dos

\- nathan quiere verte dijo con cara de enfado melody

\- lo siento pero ahora estoy con mi amiga dijo pues no caería otra vez en las misma mentira

\- estas segura que quieres que le diga eso dijo altanera con una sonrisa en su cara pues savia como reaccionaria el delegado a eso

\- parece que no entiendes bien (dijo molesta rosalya ) ella... esta ...ahora... con ...una ...amiga ...dijo de una forma dando a entender que melody era tonta lo que izo enfadar a la castaña que se marcho sin decir nada mas

rosalya y mexi se fueron asta el patio donde estaban lysandro , violeta y castiel buscando a la alvina sin encontrarla en ningún lado asta que la vieron con mexi entonces las dos se dieron cuenta y rosalya mando esperar a mexi en la entrada del instituto despues se fue a explicar a los demás lo que pasaba mientras mexi miraba de lejos la reacciones de todos asta que una mano la agarro del brazo

sin saber porque estaba siendo arrastrada cuando veía la cara de sus amigos desde la entrada del patio asta ser cogida con brusquedad del brazo no pudo ver bien quien la estaba arrastrando tan bruscamente solo pudo ver la sala de delegados abrirse y sentir como la metieron de un empujón a la sala de delegados que estaba con las persianas bajadas algo que la asombro se podía ver perfectamente ya que no estaban del todo bajadas pues dejaban entrar rallos del sol a la sala

mexi contemplo la sala un rato asta que sintió como cerraban la puerta de la habitación con la llave inmediatamente miro al frente de la puerta viendo al rubio mirándola muy molesto

\- porque me as traído aquí ? pregunto molesta y algo asustada por la situación en la que se encontraba a lo que el rubio contesto con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella la que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás asustada por la falta de palabras de parte del delgado asta sentir que estaba pegada a una estanterías entonces se sintió acorralada y con mas miedo pues la sonrisa que tenia nathaniel se remarco por verla acorralada

\- no te acerques le grito la muchacha desesperada entonces nathan dejo salir un sonido de burla de su boca despues cogió a mexi de la cara

\- ¿porque no tendría que acercarme a mi novia ? cuestiono con frialdad lo que enfureció a la muchacha que con el poco valor que le quedaba aparto la mano del rubio que la agarraba

\- déjate de estupideces...sabes bien que estamos fingiendo ser novios le grito molesta

esas palabras sin saber la razón o el porque irritaron al rubio quien agarro con fuerza a mexi y la beso lo que molesto mas a la muchacha que le mordió el labio para que la dejara en paz ...cosa que consiguió pues nathan se aparto de ella dándole oportunidad para escapar de el pero de los nervios y el miedo callo al suelo por lo que nathan aprovecho para ponerse encima de ella mientras estaba tirada en el piso

\- déjate de niñerías tu aceptaste ser mi novia no fingir serlo replico el rubio con furia

\- eso no es cierto (intento quitar de encima al delegado que no se movió de arriba de ella ya que estaba disfrutando de la vista que tenia de la muchacha ) es mentira .. tu me propusiste fingir ser tu novia no serlo dijo con voz confiada y segura

\- cierto ...pero tu ...te negaste por lo que ,te tuve que convertir en mi novia de verdad comento con una sonrisa contemplando a la muchacha desde arriba

su piel blanca y suave ,sus ojos grises mirándole con enfado pero algo de miedo y lo que le gustaba mas era su cabello largo negro azulado esparcido por el suelo y parte de su cuerpo el cual aparto para que no le molestara pues se avía propuesto marcar a mexi como un objeto de su propiedad

\- déjame de una vez le exigió la joven empujando con sus brazos a nathan hacia atrás el que se canso de que la joven pudiera moverse libremente y agarro con fuerza sus manos con su mano izquierda para que dejaran de molestar despues comenzó a besarla a lo que la muchacha respondió pataleando y con un intento de mordisco por lo que nathaniel se aparto por un momento de ella

\- déjame nathaniel ...(dijo la chica desesperada mientras nathaniel volvía a besarla pero esta vez utilizo su mano libre pues lavajo asta el comienzo de la camiseta de tirantes de la joven metiendo la mano por dentro por lo que la chica se se sintió asustada por lo que pensaba hacer el delgado y se movió bruscamente apartando sus labios de la de el rubio )..si continuas gritare dijo la chica convencida que que el rubio pararía pero para su asombro este sonrio con malicia aparto la mano que tenia dentro de la camiseta y le cogió la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos

-¿quieres gritar ?...adelante no tengo problema alomejor asta me gusta se burlo de la joven que le miraba furiosa

\- gritare y vendrá alguien entonces tus padres se enteraran de tu comportamiento amenazo al muchacho por segunda vez

-ni siquiera la directora se atrevería a entrar en esta sala (dijo con frialdad al escuchar eso la muchacha dejo de oponer resistencia sus ojos dejaron de mostrar enfado pues eso era demasiado saber que gritaría y nadie la ayudaría ..que se encontraba sola ) ...bueno continuemos despues de decir eso beso suavemente los labios de mexi quien no se movió ni un centímetro entonces nathan giro la mano que agarraba su cara girándola dejado el cuello y oreja de la muchacha visible mordió con cuidado la oreja despues deposito unos besos en su cuello para terminar mordiendo a la joven dejando una marca en el cuello de esta quien seguía sin moverse nathan soltó a la joven pues ya no tenia motivos para seguir agarrandola pues se sentia miserable sola y desprotegida

despues de soltar sus manos y cara para acariciar su cabello mientras seguía besando y lamidiendo su cuello mientras con su otra mano comenzó a desabrochar el pantalon de la muchacha entrándole ganas de besar su hermosos labios por lo que se aparto y contemplo la marca que avía dejado en el cuerpo de la muchacha pensando que dejarla marcas en mas sitios

la muchacha no le miraba por lo que la obligo a hacerlo sin darse cuenta el daño que le avía causado a la joven que estaba llorando nathan por primera vez se sintió culpable y miserable por lo que se aparto de la joven y se marcho de la sala cruzándose con rosalya y violeta que vieron tirada en el piso a mexi y entraron sin pensarlo dos veces en la habitación mientras el delegado se dirigía al baño de hombres para aclaras su mente pues solo podía ver la cara de la muchacha llena de lagrimas como avía podido llegar asta ese extremo es mas si no hubiera visto esas lagrimas abría continuado asta poseer su cuerpo¿ como podía ser? cuando solo tenia pensado dejar una marca en el cuerpo nada mas a un así quiso llegar mas lejos asta el punto de no controlar sus actos


	9. de pellas

**Un nuevo capitulo ... ya pensasteis que me avía olvidado de esta historia ¿no es así ? ... pues no ...jajaja ... espero os guste tambien espero vuestros comentarios con ansias **

**Capitulo 9**

En el baño de hombres del instituto un rubio con la cara mojada se miraba al espejo sin sacarse de la cabezo la cara de mexi sus ojos vacíos ,apagados como si le hubieran robado la vida de los que salían lagrimas esa cara que reflejaba la resignación de la muchacha ¿como avía podido el llegar a conseguir que mexi fuera herida de ese modo? el no deseaba eso solo si ella no le hubiera echo enfadar no abría pasado nada ¿porque tenia que sentirse culpable ? la culpa era de ella ¿pero que fue lo que izo ella para hacerle enfadar ? nada no avia echo nada ¿en que momento dejo de controlar sus actos ? ¿ que le estaba pasando ? eso pensaba nathaniel mientras en la sala de delegados

mexi seguía tumbada en el suelo no se avía dado cuenta de que el delegado avía salido de la sala dejándola sola por lo que seguía sin mover pensando `` en verdad estoy ...sola ...´´ y mirando a ninguna parte entonces rosalya que avía entrado al ver salir al delegado y divisar a mexi en el suelo la toco la cara mientras violeta vigilaba el pasillo para que nadie las viera

\- mexi ... mexi ... llamaba rosalya sin conseguir respuesta

\- salid rápido o vendrá alguien dijo violeta sujetando la puerta

\- violet no se que le pasa comento rosalya a violeta que cerro la puerta de la sala y entro mientras rosa le ataba el botón del pantalón a mexi

\- que hacemos dijo violeta nerviosa

\- yo tengo una idea dijo con malicia rosalya

\- despierta le dio una cachetada a mexi que saco a la muchacha de sus pensamientos la cual miro a sus dos amigas las que parecían estar discutiendo mientras ella se sentaba

\- rosa ¿como puedes hacer eso? le grito violeta a rosalya

\- ya te dije que tenia una idea dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- pero ..le as echo daño dijo violeta

mientras las dos amigas discutían mexi sonrio de alivio y comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta que no estaba sola pues a esa sala donde ni siquiera se atrevería entrar la directora en esa misma sala estaban sus dos amigas las que al verla llorar se acercaron a ella

\- estas bien te di demasiado fuerte

\- no respondió mexi a rosalya

\- tranquila no volveré a confiar en los planes de rosalya dijo violeta dándole a la muchacha un pañuelo

des pues de eso rosa ayudo a levantarse a mexi y salieron de la sala de delegados y se fueron al patio del instituto pues rosalya quería saber que paso decidieron que saldrían del instituto pero violeta se negó a hacer pellas

\- si vienes podrás tener esto ( le enseño una foto de castiel dormido ) ¿ que vendrás ?

\- no se ...

\- pues nada ya se la daré a otra chica

\- bale iré dijo violeta pues no estaba dispuesta a que nadie tuviera esa foto

las tres salieron del colegio por una verja rota que estaba en el patio trasero y fueron a casa de leig el novio de rosalya hermano de lbicolor donde en el mismo bloque vivía lysandro en otro piso al cual llamaron

\- quien es respondió una voz de hombre que parecía molesto al escucharla las tres sabian quien era

\- castiel habré dijo rosalya entonces sonó el timbre que habría la puerta

las tres subieron al ascensor el cual tenia espejo entonce mexi lo vio en su cuello tenia una marca morada

\- que ...( empezó a frotar su piel donde estaba la marca ) ¿por que? ...sal... sal dijo consiguiendo que rosa se echara a reír

\- eso no se quita ( le dijo a mexi aguantándose la risa ) desaparecerá con el tiempo

\- ¿pero como tengo esto en el cuello? dijo mexi pues desde que nathaniel le dejo claro que nadie la ayudaria y que estaba sola no se avía enterado de lo que el rubio a avía echo

\- si no te acuerdas tu lo voy a saber yo dijo molesta ya que no entendía por que mexi se hacia la tonta pues ellas la vieron tirada en el piso con el pantalon desabrochado y lagrimas en sus ojos entonces sonó el ascensor que avía llegado al piso violeta salio primero y sujeto la puerta para que saliera rosalya y mexi la que se colo el pelo de forma que esa marca que tenia en el cuello no se viera

rosalya llamo al timbre de la casa

\- esta abierto se escucho al pelirrojo gritar todas pasaron por la puerta y se sentaron en un sofá blanco mientras lysandro colocaba en cima de una mesita unas golosinas y patatas fritas mexi al ver golosinas se inclino al cogerlas por lo que lysandro que la estaba mirando vio en su cuello el chupón así que se acerco a mexi y aparto su cabello viendo por unos segundo claramente el chupetón ya que mexi se alejo colocándose el cabello muy nerviosa

\- ¿te lo a echo nathan ? pregunto con seriedad lysandro

\- supongo ... al escuchar eso rosa no lo aguanto y le grito

\- que quieres decir con supongo te vimos al entrar en la sala de delegados en cuanto dijo eso a mexi empezó a recordar lo que paso despues de que nathan la hiciera sentir indefensa

\- No quiero hablar de ello grito mexi mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos sorprendiendo a todos los presente que no tocaron mas el tema y pasaron junto a mexi una linda tarde en el piso de lysandro

mientras en la escuela militar ,ken estaba en su tercera clase la cual estaba apunto de acabar


	10. Primer aliado

**Capitulo 10**

En una de las aulas de la academia militar el profesor acaba de dar permiso para salir al descanso de 15 minutos de la mañana todos los compañero se lebantaron y se fueron del salón mientras ken seguía sentado pues no tenia amigos ni nadie con quien hablar y el sitio en el que se sentia mejor era en esa clase no había pasado ni un minuto desde que salieron sus compañeros cuando entro en la sala dake y se acerco al castaño que estaba en su mundo

\- ¿que pasa ? dijo dake levantando una mano con una sonrisa amable al igual que su tono para variar

\- hola dijo ken nervioso pues pensó que venia a molestarlo

\- ven con migo le ordeno el rubio

\- no puedo ... se negó con temor el castaño

\- ni que estuvieras esperando a alguien ... anda date prisa ven con migo . ( dake vio la cara de ken que reflejava miedo ) .. aaaaa... yase prefieres que vengan viktor y dimitry a incordiarte dijo con sarcasmo

\- no pero..

\- entonces levanta (el rubio le cogió del brazo y le levanto ...asustando al chico que se asombro al ver que le soltó despues ) vamos muévete ...dake fue a la puerta miro si avía alguien en el pasillo al no ver a nadie le izo no na seña con la mano a el castaño que se asombro pero aun así fue con deke el que lo yebo al un gimnasio con cuidado que nadie los viera

-¿ que hacemos aquí ? dijo el castaño con voz baja y miedo que se notaba claramente

\- te acuerdas que dije que me gustan las cosas lindas ?

\- si dijo con timidez

\- por eso e decidido echarte una mano pero si le dices a alguien te mato¿ entiendes? kentin asintió asustado

\- pero yo no soy lindo

-cierto con esas gafas pareces un duende... pero cuando no las llevas ( se acerco a kentin y le quito las gafas ) pareces una niña muy hermosa ...( ken se puso nervioso entonces deke le volvió a poner las gafas ) por eso te ayudare ...

\- gracias dijo el castaño aliviado por encontrar a una buena persona si es que se le puede llamar así

-lo primero es que esta noche piensan rapar tu cabeza así que cuando apegan las luces vete del cuarto y escóndete donde sea y duerme fuera sin que te pillen por que si te rapan el pelo no te ayudare ( al escuchar eso el castaño se asusto por fin alguien quería ayudarlo y ahora le pone esa norma) a entrenar para las peleas que hacemos al final de las rutinas ... por cierto te han estado tratando con guante blanco por la promesa de viktor así que ni no deseas morir de dolor sera mejor que no te pillen esta noche al escuchar eso ken se molesto y se asusto pues quería la ayuda de ese chico extraño

\- pero ¿por que ? dijiste que me ayudarías dijo con tristeza y una voz chillona

\- eres mono por tu cabello y tu cara redondita si te cortan el pelo dejaras de ser lindo entonces no te ayudare... ya te dije me gustan las cosas lindas ademas te ayudara como entrenamiento son buenos rastreando tómalo como entrenamiento ken lo pensó un momento pero aunque le daba miedo decidió que lo haría

\- esta bien ( le cogió de las manos a dake con firmeza ) lo haré pero necesito un favor

\- ¿cual ?dijo molesto el rubio soltándose del agarre con brusquedad

\- ¿donde puedo mirar los planos de la academia? dake miro extrañado a ken

\- en la biblioteca dijo confuso

\- gracias dijo el chico luego se largo del gimnasio con una sonrisa en la cara el rubio se quedo estaba planeando ese enano para querer ver los planos

ken se fue a la biblioteca el no tendría un gran cuerpo como su padre o otros chicos pero savia que si lo planeaba bien podría conseguir que no tocaran su cabello tenia que hacerlo ya no solo por la ayuda que le quiere brindar dake sino por mexi ella siempre le dijo que le gustaba su cabello castaño que era la segunda cosa que mas le gustaba de el pues la primera eran sus ojos verdes ... no permitiría que nadie le cortara el cabello justo cuando ese fin de semana pensaba ir a verle la persona que mas quería ...ademas si castiel le viera calvo se burlaría de el de por vida eso si seria una desgracia

se paso toda la tarde buscando rutas de escape lugares inutilizados o sin vigilancia segun los registros de la escuela que guardaban en la biblioteca todo lo apunto en una libreta ... se salto las clases de la mañana por eso y consiguió preparar el plan perfecto la tarde trascurrió con normalidad exceptuando que tubo que ir al despacho del director a explicar su ausencia a las clases y fue castigado a encargarse de las tareas de limpieza de la escuela para la semana siguiente

_**siento que sea tan corto el capitulo pero espero que os guste :P**_


	11. Mala suerte

_**Hola ya esta el capitulo espero lo disfruten y gracias por el apoyo :P **_

_**asta el proximo :P **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

En la escuela militar estaban apunto de apagar las luces ya avían pasado lista para que se fueran a dormir solo quedaba que el profesor responsable de pasar lista esa noche llegara al final del pasillo

ken estaba nervioso savia perfectamente que en cuanto apagaran las luces tenia que salir de la cama como fuera no podía cometer errores si deseaba tener su cabello para la visita tan esperada del fin de semana ...no pudo pensar mucho ya que apagaron las luces provocando que el castaño saliera de su cama con mucho cuidado de no hacer ni un solo ruido

-se acabo el plazo dijo viktor mientras ken iba agachado por el suelo sin hacer ninguno ruido asta la entrada del cuarto pero antes de poder salir de este escucho unos pasos provenientes del pasillo que le hicieron darse la vuelta y meterse debajo de la cama del pelinegro que se puso de pie mientras cuatro personas entraban al cuarto y se dirigían su cama acompañados por viktor

-¿donde diablos esta? dijo el pelinegro furioso por no encontrar al castaño en su cama

-parece que sea ido ...dimitry comento lo evidente enfureciendo al pelinegro

-eso ya lo se le dijo con furia viktor

mientras tanto ken vio su oportunidad ...salio de debajo de la cama y del cuarto que compartía con el pelinegro mientras las cinco personas lo buscaban por la habitación ..despues se puso de pie en el pasillo y corrió asta la salida ...savia que en cuanto abriera la puerta todos los que estaban en su habitación sabrían que el avía salido del cuarto por lo que sedio mucha prisa en abrir y salir del edificio para dirigirse al baño que estaba a pocos pasos

-¿que fue eso? pregunto dimitry al escuchar la puerta del edificio

-alguien salio del edificio en plena noche comento dake en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-no sera el gafotas comento comento un muchacho que estaba buscando al castaño

-¿como iba a saber que veníamos a por el ? replico dimitry

-debio haber escuchado algo comento otro de los que idealizaban a viktor

-vamos detrás de el comento viktor

mientras el castaño estaba en el baño esperando que la persona que hacia la guardia fuera a otro sector a hacerla para ir hacia el gimnasio donde esa misma mañana avía estado con dake ...paso unos minutos cuando diviso que podía ir sin peligro sin percatarse que uno de los que estaban con viktor le avía visto no paso mucho cuando llego a ese lugar un lugar donde savia que no avía vigilancia ni nadie que pudiera molestarle el lugar perfecto donde pasar la noche allí en ese gimnasio se tumbo en el suelo y que do dormido mientras el muchacho que le avía seguido fue a buscar a viktor y los demás que tardaron en llegar pues por el recinto estaban dos profesores cubriendo su aria para que nadie se mantuviera despierto a esas horas

en el gimnasio el castaño dormía plácidamente encima de unas colchonetas asta que comenzó a escuchar unas risas al redor suya a las que le siguieron una patada dolorosa que recibió de estomago provocando que comenzara a toser del dolor

-niñato estúpido ...¿te imaginas lo que me hubiera hecho mi padre si me pillan despierto? pregunto viktor furioso despues de a verle dado ese golpe a el castaño que todavía se preguntaba que pasaba mientras intentaba levantarse

-creo que te estas pasando comento dake ayudando al castaño a levantarse el que reconoció la voz de el rubio de inmediato

-me da igual ..paso de lo que teníais pensado hacerle (comento furioso apartando a el rubio y agarrando al castaño de la camiseta ) yo a este le voy a dar una que ni su padre le va a reconocer comento golpeando de nuevo al castaño pero esta vez en la cara mientras todos los demás menos dake reían de lo patético que se veía el castaño ...entonces viktor se acerco con intención de golpear al castaño nueva mente ...pero fue detenido por dake que se coloco en medio sorprendiendo a todos ...

\- seré su instructor ...por lo que ya no puedes tocarle comento dake con seriedad a viktor el que estaba molesto por lo que el rubio avía dicho

\- yo di la orden que nadie lo fuera ...tu no...

-yo no soy como los demás ya lo sabes ...tu y yo podemos tomar las decisiones que queramos ...el es mi aprendiz así que como yo ice con dimitry no puedes tocarle comento molesto imponiéndole el paso a su amigo de la infancia

\- haz lo que quieras pero ese gusano no pasara la prueba de mitad de curso dijo haciéndole una seña a los demás para marcharse

\- jajaja teas buscado un problema comento entre risas dimitry marchándose dejando a los tres en la sala

-¿ por que lo haces? pregunto molesto viktor despues de mirar por unos instantes al castaño que estaba llorando en el suelo agarrándose donde antes el pelinegro le avía dado

\- me parece que puede dar mas de lo que crees si no fuera por suerte no le abrías encontrado en toda la noche ¿ me equivoco ? pregunto orgulloso el rubio

\- en este mes tendrá que aprender mas que esconderse...pero no te preocupes por tu aprendiz ...no tardara en preferir marcharse de esta escuela a quedarse con tigo entonces te demostrare que no vedes oponerte a lo que ordene comento para luego comenzar a caminar dirección a la puerta

\- ¿tu le conoces? pregunto el rubio sin poder evitarlo ya que todo era tan extraño era casi imposible que viktor solo le molestara por débil era algo mas ...no sabe el que pero segura mente tenia que ver con aquellos dos años que estuvo en Australia lejos de su amigo algo le cambio en ese tiempo que era mas visible cuando el castaño estaba cerca ...al escuchar la pregunta viktor dejo de caminar

-si ese enano fuera la razón de mi actual forma de ser ¿ te alejarías de el ? pregunto con seriedad el pelinegro esperando una respuesta afirmativa de parte del rubio que solo se giro para ver a el castaño no podía dejar solo a ese chico por alguna razón diferente a lo normal deseaba ayudar a ese chico no estaba seguro del motivo pero savia que debía hacerlo por lo que no contesto nada ) no se que veis en el comento para continuar caminando hacia la puerta mientras pensaba y maldecía a el castaño

\- viktor (dijo con melancolía el rubio no savia cual era el motivo de todo pero lo encontraría mientras pensaba en eso se acerco al castaño ) ¿como te encuentras ?(no hubo respuesta solo una cara de dolor ) si vamos a la enfermeria nos castigaran nos quedaremos aquí ¿bale? el castaño respondió asintiendo con la cabeza entonces el rubio se sentó en el suelo a sulado... allí pasaron la noche los dos sin decirse nada ni siquiera cuando a el castaño se le paso el dolor del golpe ya que esa noche fue de reflexión para los dos


	12. Ira controlada

**_Disfruten del capitulo se que estoy escribiendo menos pero es que estoy de exámenes _**

**_gracias por el apoyo ;P_**

**_nada mas y asta el proximo capitulo ;P_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 12 _**

Ya era fin de semana y el ambiente en la academia avía cambiado en los días siguientes al incidente con viktor algunos alumnos trataban bien a ken ya que apreciaban a dake pues era amable en algunas ocasiones con algunos alumnos por eso el castaño ya no tenia motivos para estar solo a un así el deseaba estarlo pues savia el por que los demás se acercaban a el ...odiaba que otros le utilizaran de esa manera...aun así en los fines de semana la academia cambiaba aun mas todos los alumnos se metían en los asuntos de otros y escondían a los demás que pensaban hacer esos días ya que se podía recibir visitas entre las que contaban las novias...claro que para ken era su primer fin de semana y no savia que era mala idea esperar a gente en la entrada principal el castaño veía a personas pasar sin que nadie las recibiera mientras el estaba de pie impaciente por ver a mexi y su amigo el pelirrojo ...mientras esperaba con impaciencia y nervios por lo que le dirían por la marca del golpe de viktor todavía visible en su cara una voz le asombro

-¿a quien esperas con esa cara de atontado? pregunto viktor con un tono de burla a poyado en un muro de la entrada a la izquierda

-..pues...

\- déjale en paz ..comento dake cortando las palabras del castaño y mirando con seriedad a viktor desde la derecha de kenthin

-¿que pasa? ¿vas a ser su niñera asta los fines de semana ? pregunto molesto el pelinegro acercándose a el castaño cosa que el rubio izo tambien

\- si hace falta si respondió molesto dake de pronto una risa de una persona desconocida llamo su atencion provocando que ambos miraran a la entrada...mientras el castaño hacia lo mismo sabiendo a quien pertenencia esas risas

\- si que haces amigos pronto enano (dijo con un tono burlón castiel ) no entiendo la preocupación de mexi comento mientras detrás de el se dejaba ver violeta

-hola ken comento la muchacha de cabellos violetas con un tono muy bajo y timidez en el imperceptible saludo

-castiel comento el castaño alejándose de el rubio y el pelinegro

-¿quien es este ? pregunto el pelinegro mientras el rubio se acercaba a violeta sin ser visto por el pelirrojo ya que este puso su atencion en viktor

-este ...tiene nombre soldadito ..dijo molesto el pelirrojo despues de haber movido el cabello del castaño como hacia antes cuando ken estaba en el instituto

-hola guapa ¿como te llamas ? pregunto dake nada mas llegar donde estaba violeta provocando que castiel olvidara a viktor y centrara toda su atencion en violeta y el rubio

-yo..esto ...me llamo vio...sin dejar decir una palabra mas a la chica el pelirrojo agarro a la muchacha y la alejo del rubio al que se quedo mirando muy furioso

-¿eres tonta o que? no hables con gente desconocida regaño el pelirrojo a la muchacha muy molesto

-lo siento se disculpo violeta sin entender el motivo y el porque de la reacción del pelirrojo

-no le hables así a una chica tan hermosa comento el rubio molesto simulando una sonrisa

-tu cállate ...rubito dijo con desprecio y molesto aguantándose las ganas de patear el trasero de dake ...de nuevo se escucharon unas risas pero esta vez provenían de detrás de ken

\- este imbecil ( el pelinegro señalo a castiel ) me va a caer bien despues de todo ...castiel miro sin decir palabra a el pelinegro por unos instantes poniendo nervioso a ken el cual se pensaba lo peor pero para su asombro el pelirrojo agarro con una mano a violeta y con otra a kenthin

-vamos (comento tirando de los dos dirección a la salida del centro dejando sorprendidos tanto viktor como a dake que miraban como se marchaban del centro sin permiso del director y para colmo el castaño cobarde pero con arranques de valentía no hacia nada por evitarlo.. ) por favor castiel ...es tu responsabilidad ...no puedes meterte en problemas ...idiotas ...¿porque aceptaria yo sus malditas condiciones ? murmuraba molesto mientras caminaba sin aflojar el paso al mismo tiempo que violeta y ken se miraban asombrados por que el pelirrojo no avía formado una pelea

despues de estar caminado los dos siendo arrastrados por el pelirrojo llegaron a una cafetería apartada de la ciudad donde castiel al fin los soltó entro al establecimiento mientras ken y violeta se quedaron hablando fuera

-¿le pasa algo a castiel ? pregunto el castaño todavía atónito por lo ocurrido en la academia

-bueno ...le prometió a mexi que no se metería en líos contesto la muchacha con voz baja

\- mexi ... ( dijo en voz alta pues no se avía percatado de su ausencia )¿ donde esta ? pregunto preocupado

-ella esta...antes de poder decir nada mas castiel salio del establecimiento molesto

-¿que demonios hacéis ? pregunto mirando por unos instantes molesto al castaño sin entender el mismo el motivo

\- mexi ¿donde esta? pregunto del nuevo el castaño pero esta vez al pelirrojo que quito su mala cara y su enfado momentáneo por ver al castaño hablar tan amistosa mente con violeta

-entra dentro enano y te explico lo que pasa el castaño entro de inmediato sin decir ninguna palabra viendo en una de las mesas a mexi sentada completamente sola no puedo evitar sonreír y llorar pues para el avía sido casi un infierno ese tiempo sin poder verla o hablar con ella

-ken comento con alegría la muchacha nada mas verlo) ¿como as estado? pregunto el castaño se sentó de inmediato a su lado mientras castiel y violeta entraban para tomar asiento en la misma mesa pero al otro lado de esta

-bien dijo con una sonrisa no quiso decirle los problemas por los que avía pasado

esa tarde que fue maravillosa rieron hablaron hicieron todo lo que se les ocurrió creando un recuerdo inolvidable para las dos parejas ..la despedida entre ken y mexi fue difícil para los dos en la misma cafetería que se avían visto se dijeron adiós con una sonrisa pero cada uno recordaba el infierno al cual tendría que regresar ...

ninguno de los dos comento o dijo algo sobre sus problemas ya que solo deseaban disfrutar al mismo tiempo castiel y violeta decidieron callar e no comentar los problemas que mexi tenia creían que ken no podía hacer nada ...pensaban erróneamente que lo que ken no supiera no podría hacerle daño pero eso como ya descubriréis fue un error que seria un problema en el futuro


	13. Dos Meses Desde El Ultimo Encuentro

**_Bueno cumpli mi palabra te lo dedico _**_**yokochi150 **_

**_tranquilas nunca me olvido de los fic es solo que estoy algo ocupada _**

**_pronto me pondré con ellos mas enserio _**

**_por cierto Los siete pecados sera un fic que me costara mucho subir por favor los que lo lean sean muy pacientes ya que me sera costoso pues todo es inventado y tengo que concretar unas cosas _**

**_disfrutar mucho y no me olvido de los demas ;P _**

**_Asta el proximo capitulo ;P _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 13_**

Dos meses era un tiempo largo sin saber nada de la persona que más quería en la vida...el castaño había cambiado en ese tiempo Dake no era su único aliado ya que se había ganado a Dimitry pues en varias de las peleas que realizaban para acabar el entrenamiento de la noche el castaño le hizo morder el polvo al muchacho de ojos rojos, muchos alumnos le tenían respeto aunque su físico no era diferente al igual que su personalidad de la cual Viktor seguía riéndose y molestando

el castaño seguía siendo servicial amable y cuando tienes confianza con él hablaba sin callarse una cosa que irritaba a el muchacho de cabello negro que cometió un error que no solo lo convertiría en el mejor amigo de Kenthin sino que sería el más fiel a su causa

todo comenzó en la playa más cercana a la residencia del campamento de verano de la escuela militar ese día les habían dado un permiso para ir a ese lugar con arena fina y agua cristalina una playa del sueño a la que el castaño no tenía planeado ir hasta que se vio arrastrado por Dake

-Quita esa cara (dijo con una sonrisa el rubio a Kenthin que estaba de brazos cruzados al lado suyo) no tienes nada más que hacer Kenthin... relajarse es bueno...aclaro para luego dar un suspiro por no recibir respuesta

-es un cobarde no sé por qué le hemos traído estropeara mi día... dijo Viktor molesto

-¿sigues molesto porque decidimos que viniera? pregunto con un tono burlón Dimitry amarrándose el cabello

-no ¿a quién le importa que le prefiráis a él? respondió con sarcasmo

-a ti (dijo molesto Dimitry pues el ya había aceptado a Kenthin como uno más del grupo...ya que siempre estaba con ellos) aguanto la prueba y además es bueno...comento enfadando el joven

-¿no será que tu eres muy malo?..Pregunto irritado entonces se metió el rubio en la conversación

-vamos ...vamos… que nos esperan chicas preciosas dijo con alegría tranquilizando las cosas Dake...

Poco después llegaron a la playa donde colocaron todas las cosas Kenthin estaba vestido con una camisa cagayana de flores naranjas y verde oscuro su bañador era verde de un solo tono más claro que el de la camiseta...Viktor fue con un bañador negro con su nombre escrito en dorado en la parte de atrás...el de Dimitry era rojo sangre con su nombre en negro que estaba en la parte de adelante en la pierna derecha... y dake(mirar la foto de Dake en la playa)...

Dimitry y Viktor se marcharon a surfear, Dake insistió en que ken le acompañara pero el castaño se negó quedándose con las cosas la tarde trascurrió tranquila hasta que Dake regreso acompaño por Mexi la que parecía sentirse incomoda

-aquí es donde estamos mis amigos y yo dijo Dake sorprendiendo al castaño que se encontraba sentado, él cual reconoció de inmediato a Mexi

-Mexi (dijo levantándose y con alegría) ¿como estas? el rubio al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha se asombro... ken ya había hablado de ella en algunas ocasiones...y para Dake era cierto todo lo que le había dicho de esa muchacha que el castaño amaba

-bueno yo os dejo solos dijo marchándose del lugar Dake con una sonrisa en sus labios

Mexi estaba paralizada mientras era arrastrada por Dake por toda playa solo pensaba que su acompañante apareciera pero ahora que se encontraba con ken no deseaba tal cosa... dos meses sin poder enviar un mensaje era mucho tiempo

-¿Cómo has estado?...pregunto avergonzado el castaño

-bien…dijo desconcertada sin saber que hacer se sentía bien por ver a su amigo pero no quería que su acompañante los viera, ken la sonrió con alegría como hizo la última vez que se vieron

-me alegro (comento con sinceridad y alegría) ¿quieres tomar algo? (pregunto poniendo a Mexi mas nerviosa la que miro indecisa sus manos) he visto un vendedor ambulante cerca (a la muchacha le recorrían por el cuerpo sentimientos de tristeza, nerviosismo por que les vieran juntos y culpabilidad por esos meses en los que no tuvieron comunicación) Mexi ( al notar el castaño el comportamiento tan extraño se acercó mas a su amiga y toco su mano haciéndola sentir tranquila con sus siguientes palabras) entiendo que no hallas podido llamarme, yo también he estado ocupado- concluyo la mente de Mexi se despejo y miro más tranquila al muchacho

-no pasa nada…la verdad es que (la muchacha decidió que tenía que contarle con quien había ido a la playa y porque, pero el destino no estuvo de su parte pues ya hacia un rato su acompañante les había visto enfureciéndose por la imagen que contemplaba cada vez desde más cerca) he venido con alguien…antes de poder decirle una palabra más una mano toco su espalda provocando que soltara la mano del castaño

-cariño (la joven reconoció la voz enseguida poniéndose pálida de la impresión) te he estado buscando al concluir la frase el sujeto acercaba a Mexi a él dejando claro a ken que estaban saliendo juntos provocando una cara triste en este

\- Nathaniel, estaba saludando a ken…dijo algo temerosa sin moverse provocando que el rubio de ojos dorados dirigiera una mirada de furia a el castaño mientras este frunció el ceño molesto

-¿no sabía que tenias novio? Comento el castaño a Mexi que aparto su mirada hacia otro lado con una expresión triste ya que se sentía culpable

-es normal que no supieras nada (dijo Nathaniel con seriedad para después mirar con arrogancia al castaño) mi novia lleva meses sin hablarte estoy completamente seguro que te saludo por cortesía nada mas (el rubio apretó la mano con la que agarraba a Mexi la que le miro a la cara con temor casi imperceptible ya que llevaba tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos) ¿verdad cariño? Concluyo la frase mirando con seriedad a la muchacha que de inmediato miro el rostro de ken el cual la miraba confuso

-yo(dudo en hablar pero entonces recordó donde se quedaría a dormir esa noche, no tenia opción si deseaba llegar a salvo a su casa, de todos modos el castaño no regresaría jamás a su escuela por lo que tenía el deber de protegerse ella misma aunque hiriera a el chico que amaba , comenzó a hablar mirando a los ojos del castaño) la verdad es que un amigo de ken me trago hasta aquí (al ir notando el asombro y tristeza en la cara de su amigo aparto la mirada dirigiéndola a Nathaniel) luego nos dejo solos y no savia que hacer ... cariño …dijo acabando la frase provocando que el rubio la soltara y agarrara a Kenthin por su camiseta levantándolo del suelo dejando sus pies en el aire sin que este hiciera nada

-no me gusta la violencia pero si te acercas de nuevo a mi novia te aplastare (comento enrabietado soltándole con desprecio) vamos dijo dirigiéndose a Mexi que se quedo unos segundos mirando al castaño ocultando cada rastro de amor que pudiera sentir, mientra ken comenzaba a llorar, jamás se había sentido tan humillado y triste en su vida la persona que el amaba estaba con otro un idiota, un engreído ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Castiel no le había comentado que Mexi tenía novio ¿Cuándo había pasado? Eso se preguntaba dejando caer por su rostro lagrimas hasta que llego otro rubio al lugar, en esta ocasión era su amigo Dake

-¿estás bien? Pregunto preocupado al darse cuenta que estaba llorando

-si (se incorporo limpio sus lagrimas y se coloco las gafas para aparentar estar emocionalmente bien) no es nada comento con tono deprimente el rubio que comprendió de inmediato que sería mejor no tocar el tema de Mexi

-¿te apetece un helado? (comento sin darle importancia recibiendo una negativa insonora, nunca había visto a el castaño tan abatido por lo que pensó que sus sospechas de que ken había recibido calabazas eran ciertas provocando que suspirara quedando los dos en silencio un rato) ¿nos vamos? Pregunto el rubio con un tono de culpabilidad el castaño lo miro con ojos llorosos y asintió

\- gracias… comento después de asentir con la cabeza, Dake busco a Viktor y Dimitry entre los cuales solo el pelinegro no entendió que sería mejor pasar el trayecto callado

-os lo dije ese enano estropeo el día comento Viktor subiendo al auto

-cállate le exigió Dake encendiendo el motor y comenzando a conducir

\- ¿Qué pasa? (pregunto sin comprender la situación mientras Dimitry le echaba una mirada asesina, en ese momento un tono de mensaje de un móvil se escucho, el móvil era el de Kenthin) ¿Qué os pasa a los dos? Os comportáis así por la cara de amargado de ese inútil golpeo el asiento del copiloto con su pie para molestar a ken el que se encontraba sentado en ese lugar

\- te estás pasando comento Dimitry apartando de un golpe la pierna del pelinegro

-¿por esto? (golpeo de nuevo el asiento) es un cobarde no hará nada por un golpecito así dijo con tono burlón

-como sigas te vas a caminado amenazo el rubio provocando un sonido de decepción de la boca del pelinegro

\- soy iguales a ese inútil…antes de que pudiera decir algo mas una voz dirigida Dake le detuvo

-para el coche comento con seriedad el castaño, estaba cansado de escuchar las tonterías de Viktor no toleraría mas una falta de respeto hacia él, el oven siempre había pensado que si era amable no tendría problemas pero nunca había sido así, por lo que ese día cambiaría se convertiría en alguien temible al cual tuvieran que respetar a la fuerza


	14. El Egoísmo De Nathaniel

**_Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo de venganza disfrútenlo y si estoy escribiendo los otros fic pero cuesta mucho _**

**_Espero su comentario si desean dejarlo _**

**_aunque me alegraría recibirlo en este capitulo en especial _**

**_Un beso y na mas _**

**_Asta el proximo capitulo ;P_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 14_**

La reacción de ken tenía un motivo, ese tono que se escucho en el coche de los muchachos era un mensaje que provenía del número de Mexi, ese día los dos jóvenes tomaron una decisión…

Nada mas apartar la vista del castaño Mexi camino hacia su acompañante el cual a cada paso aumentaba el ritmo pues este deseaba largase de ese lugar lo antes posible, macharse y alejarse de ese enano desgraciado el cual el rubio pensaba que había hecho desaparecer de la vida de Mexi,

Al llegar adonde se encontraban su hermana y el pelirrojo metomentodo ese que había decidido aceptar la invitación de la inútil de su hermana por supervisar que no tocaba a su propia novia, todo eran impedimentos que le enfurecían y enervaban

-Amber nos marchamos- comunico molesto a su hermana la cual le miro molesta

-no, quedémonos un rato mas- dijo con ese tono meloso de niña que utilizaba para que sus padres le dieran todos los caprichos mientras el pelirrojo que estaba sentado se puso de pie al ver a Mexi caminado abatida con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro

-mexi –la llamo castiel intentado caminar hasta la muchacha pero el rubio lo impido poniéndose en medio, llamando la atención de la joven que con sus ojos grises observando la escena se acerco con rapidez hacia los dos

-te deje claro que no quiero que te acerques a mi novia – le comunico esas palabras con rabia

-es mi amiga…- antes de que el pelirrojo provocara más problemas Mexi intervino provocando con lo que dijo la peor reacción de parte de Nathaniel

-quiero que dejes de humillar a mis amigos (dijo una voz firme desde la espalda del rubio provocando que este se girara) ¿no te basta con tenerme amarrada a ti como si fuera lo que no soy? (la joven comenzó a derramar lagrimas pues recordó la cara de ken entristeciéndose por sus palabras) ya tiene lo que deseas ¿la mierda de centro es tuyo? Deja de martirizarme para aparentar lo que no somos y jamás seremos- al escuchar esas palabras el rubio perdió cualquier indicio de control sobre el mismo, su pensamientos se turbaron, era cierto tenia lo que deseaba ¿en serio él la estaba martirizando? … ¿Cuál era el motivo de que su reacciones se volvieran tan extremas cuando estaba ella en medio? … porque tenía que permitirla decir esas cosas… antes de que su mente aclarara sus ideas el agarro a Mexi por el brazo derecho con brusquedad

\- tarda en regresar- comento a su hermana la que le advirtió a Castiel que sería mejor no meterse el pelirrojo al ver la expresión de Nathaniel no se movió observando cómo se marchaba el rubio llevándose arrastras a Mexi sintiéndose miserable y cobarde por dejar que el estúpido delgado hiciera lo que deseaba pero no podía hacer mas, el rostro que tenía el rubio casi era el de un perturbado, estaba ido fuera de sí en esa ocasión solo empeoraría el futuro de la muchacha

Mientras la joven exigía que la soltara Nathaniel caminaba recordado cada momento que los dos avían pasado juntos sin poder aceptar que todo había sido fingido pues el sin darse cuenta se había creído su propia mentira, era cierto que la muchacha había ocultado bien sus sentimientos haciendo más creíble esa farsa pero ese encuentro con la persona que amaba había abierto sus ojos, no podía seguir mintiéndose o eso pensaba

La casa del rubio estaba cerca de la playa por lo que no tardaron en llegar a esta donde por desgracia para la joven solo se quedaban los cuatro por lo que la casa estaba vacía

-suéltame- exigió de nuevo cuando entraron por la puerta de la casa donde para cerrar la puerta de esta el rubio por fin ceso su agarre, sin pronunciar palabra la muchacha corrió hacia el cuarto que le tocaba compartir con el rubio dejando atrás a este que al darse cuenta comenzó a perseguirla sin alcanzarla ya que la muchacha consiguió entrar primero y cerrar con llave

-¡Mexi!(grito Nathaniel después de escuchar echar el pestillo) ¡abre! (exigió mientras la joven se alejaba de la puerta y divisaba su móvil en la mesilla cogiéndolo de inmediato) ¡Mexi! ( se escucho un golpe fuerte pues el delgado avía pateado la puerta, mientras la joven pensaba a quien podía llamar sin ocurrírsele nadie) ¡solo quiero aclárate algo!-aclaro a voces, Mexi no podía creerle y mas pronunciarlo la palabra aclarar, siempre que el rubio deseaba aclararle algo terminaba amenazándola y tratando de forzarla

-¡déjame!-chillo la muchacha dejando claro que no le dejaría entrar

-no pienso moverme de aquí (pateo la puerta de nuevo) prepárate para las consecuencias de hacerme esperar – comento para sentarse después apoyando todo el peso de su espalda en la puerta

Mexi conocía la perseverancia del rubio como su poca paciencia no podía hacerle esperar por mucho, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que deseara pues ella amaba a Kenthin ¿Cómo podía olvidar ese hecho? De ninguna manera y ahora que ese psicópata lo intuía estaba segura de no salir ilesa en esa ocasión, era imposible arreglar nada y menos evitarlo pues cada segundo las consecuencias era peores solo podía hacer una cosa abrir la puerta pero antes de eso decidió enviar un mensaje

_``mensaje´´ _

_Hoy fue la última vez que nos vimos, siento que allá sido de esa manera pero por favor no regreses nunca… _

_Lo siento de verdad ken _

_``fin del mensaje´´ _

Cuando envió el sms dejo el móvil en la mesilla y camino hacia la puerta, con temor agarro el pestillo para girarlo después alejándose de la puerta en poco tiempo; el rubio al escuchar el sonido se puso de pie y entro al cuarto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro provocando que Mexi le mirara atemorizada

-¿sabes? (dijo mirando a la muchacha mientras cerraba la puerta) siempre he considerado tus sentimientos (le aclaro sentándose en la cama) pero hoy me di cuenta que tu nunca has intentado comprender los míos (puso su mano en el colcho y invito a Mexi a sentarse con dos palmaditas en este) ¿verdad? Cariño- comento observando cada movimiento que la chica hacia como si fuera un cazador detrás de su presa

-¿enserio deseas que te hable con la verdad?- pregunto atemorizada pero segura de lo que deseaba decir

-si deseo que me hables con la verdad- respondió sin cambiar su expresión pues no le interesaba la verdad, no le importaría si de su boca salía una mentira o la mayor de las verdades… pues esos segundos que le izo esperar aclararon sus ideas revelándole el porqué era tan intransigente con Mexi

-nunca he pensado en lo que podías sentir, solo he pensado en mi propia seguridad tú me das miedo y además te detesto por forzarme a mantener una relación contigo yo te dije desde el primer día que amaba a otro pero tú te empeñaste en amarrarme a ti y eso no te lo perdonare nunca – concluyo sus reproches, el rubio coloco una mano en su cara y despejo de su cara el cabello mientras pensaba que decir, entonces cuando lo supo se levanto avanzando unos pasos hacia Mexi

-me odias ¿eso me quieres decir? (la joven no savia que contestar pues esa palabra era muy fuerte provocando un momento de silencio en el cuarto que se rompió cuando el joven avanzo mas hacia la muchacha que no se movió por medio a las represalias) ya no importa (susurro cerca de la joven rozando su rostro con cuidado) solo sigue fingiendo como hasta ahora, entrégame tu cuerpo y esconde esos sentimientos ( al escuchar eso la respiración de Mexi se acelero mientras sus ojos dejaban ver su pánico) desde hoy hazte a la idea que tú cuerpo me pertenece- concluyo para después agarrar con su mano izquierda la nuca de la muchacha con determinación aproximando poco después los labios de la joven a los suyos forzando un beso al cual la muchacha no tuvo el valor a resistirse, sin dejar pasar tiempo el delegado pego su cuerpo a la muchacha que sin dudarlo más decidió detenerlo apartando sus labios de los de él girando con brusquedad su rostro

\- para – dijo sin fuerzas poniendo sus manos en el pecho del muchacho

\- no te ha quedado claro (replico con seriedad acercando sus labios al cuello de la muchacha para suspirar después provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de la joven) hoy pienso besar (comento para poco después depositar un suave beso en el cuello de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha agarraba las caderas de Mexi acercándola a él) morderte- susurro realizando el acto del que hablo en el cuello de la muchacha que movió su cara hacia donde Nathaniel la mordía provocando que dejara lo que hacía, la cara de Mexi reflejaba va su disgusto por la situación y sus brazos colocados en el pecho del delegado empujaban para poder alejarse del joven que sin previo aviso se abalanzo de nuevo hacia los labios de la muchacha

-no (recibió otra negativa que esta vez ignaro pegando mas su cuerpo al de la muchacha y utilizando más fuerza en la mano que agarraba su nuca, fue el primer beso que le dio a Mexi siendo plenamente cociente de sus sentimientos por la joven que utilizo todas las fuerzas de sus brazos para alejar sus labios de los del rubio) no quiero (empujo mas el cuerpo de Nathaniel con sus brazos consiguiendo que este soltara su nuca y la mirara con seriedad escuchado su palabras) no puedes obligarme yo no te amo ni lo are jamás – aseguro con desesperación sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al rubio que la soltó sin reflejar ninguna emoción le contó que pensaba hacerle y el por que

-no necesito que me ames, soy una persona egoísta eso lo saben asta mis madres , yo te deseo a ti pero ya sé que no me darás amor aunque lo suplique, por ese motivo me conformare con ser el único que te lo de a ti ,tu primera vez y todas las demás serán mías me conformare con eso puede ser que no sea del todo feliz jamás pero tú no podrás serlo tampoco (al decir eso ultimo rozo la cara de Mexi la cual estaba impactada) me han dicho que la primera vez de una chica duele, me pregunto cuánto deseas que te duela a ti, si sigues negándote ten por seguro que te atare las manos con cualquier cosa y procuraré que sea lo más doloroso que en tu vida hallas sentido (agarro una mano de la muchacha que sin pensarlo dos veces aparto con brusquedad provocando una sentencia que no pudo evitar por mucho que rogara) fue tu decisión – comento depositando un beso en la mejilla de la joven para después cumplir con su amenaza, ese día fue el comienzo de la agonía por escapar de ese chico de ojos dorados y cabello rubio el cual no permitió que su amor acabara nada más darse cuenta de que existía


End file.
